


Rabid Squirrels

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, This is Ridiculous and I have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Rabid Squirrels

John was five sentences away from writing the most Perfect Essay his professors had ever or would ever see when something caused him to glance up from his laptop. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of several squirrels huddled together not ten paces from where he was seated. There was a something oddly menacing about the way they were huddled, but before he could contemplate what it could be, all of the squirrels suddenly looked up as one and started advancing towards him.

With a startled shriek (that he would later deny), he leapt to his feet and, not forgetting his laptop and books, bolted towards the nearest building - which happened to be the girl's dormitories. Not stopping to think about protocols or breaking and entering or anything that wasn't Rabid Squirrels with obviously nefarious plans, John darted up the stairs, burst through the front doors, and pounded on the first student door he came across.

It was opened by a young woman with a rather sleepy expression wearing a robe, slippers, and her hair in a towel. John didn't give her a chance to complain about his intrusion, brushing past her, hands waving and mouth already moving as he explained The Attack of the Giant Rabid Killer Squirrels as he was now referring to his brush with death. He explained in lurid detail their red eyes and dripping fangs - the solid wall between them and him bolstering his confidence.

From the window he could catch a glimpse of the Rabid Squirrels and he hastily pointed out how clearly menacing they were. She made him a cup of tea and warmed up a few croissants and listened patiently while he waxed eloquent about how the Killer Squirrels were going to take over the earth and were evidently aliens in disguise and how that reminded him of this story he'd read ages ago about the end of the world being brought about by aliens hiding in the bodies of common creatures because no human would suspect it. Actually, in the book it had been dogs, but he was fairly certain squirrels would also suffice.

Her name was Rose, she told him this fact in between his pauses to sip his tea and munch his croissant, and she didn't think that the squirrels outside were quite as threatening as he made them out to be, but they were behaving weirdly and perhaps they ought to call Animal Control? He agreed that this would probably be a good idea, but insisted that she suggest that the handlers send people in full body armor just in case and it probably wouldn't hurt to call in the Special Forces also. Rose nodded seriously, but thought that they ought to let animal control weigh in first.

John had to admit she had a point and they spent a lovely hour keeping an eye on the Rabid Killer Squirrels and occasionally opening the window to holler a warning to any student venturing too closely to the Scene of the Almost Crime. John insisted that they document the movements of the Giant Squirrels and Rose sat cross-legged on the bed beside him and Googled squirrel attacks through the years and found some truly interesting data and some humorous videos. 

Animal Control handled the situation with less fanfare than John thought the Near Attack deserved, but did come over to the window to hear John's version of events and gruffly informed him that rabies outbreaks were getting to be far to common. John crowed about this news and Rose suggested that after she get dressed they could go on an Expedition to find more Giant Rabid Killer Squirrels since they were basically experts in the subject now. John agreed that this was a fine plan and knew there was no one he'd rather go Squirrel Stalking with.


End file.
